RedX Drabbles
by thexqueen
Summary: Drabble collection! Some will be slash, some not. New Chap: Where there's smoke, there's fire. And this blaze may be more then anyone could have thought.
1. For Fun

_Ok, since I keep getting favorites (but no reviews, c'mon guys…) I decided to make this a multific thingy. Some will be slash, some won't have pairings, but they will all have Red X. So I will be making updates, but they will be sporadic at best. If anyone has any ideas or a (short) plot they would like to see me write drop me a note. Oh! And if anyone wants to beta things for me, so I'm not throwing crap out there (here, whatever) that would be appreciated_

For Fun

It was a thing of beauty, really. The way it caught the light, sending out beams of rainbows that danced against any surface they touched made something warm and fuzzy pool in the young thief's stomach. Although that could have been the fish tacos he had for lunch.

Regardless of what feelings it invoked (or, ya know, didn't) the diamond really was beautiful. It was one of those rare pink ones, from Africa or Peru or wherever (honestly as long as it looked nice and he got a lot of money for it, the place it came from doesn't matter) and it was _big_. Red took a minute to just look at the pretty thing that was gonna make him some serious money, before he slipped it into a pouch on his belt. Just as he was leaving he heard an unwanted (but not unexpected) voice shout his name from behind him.

"Look kid, it's just a diamond. Why don't you let me go so I can get this to my current employer and get paid?" Red knew what the answer would be, he's not stupid after all, but he could hope. Because he knew what the answer would be he was unsurprised when the leader yelled one of his, many, catchphrases

"Titans Go!" (and yes, in Red's mind the 'go' was always capitalized) and so it began. The green kid changed into a gorilla and swung a mighty (hairy) fist at the thief, who managed to roll out of the way just in time. He sprang to his feet only to duck as the witch threw a few crates at his head. He sprinted towards the door fully knowing the path would be blocked. Once again he found himself unsurprised when the alien popped up in front of him. The faint whistling sound from the cyborg's sonic cannon started up, so thinking fast Red jumped up and back to land behind the large metal titan. He now had four of the titans in front of him, which meant that Robin was going to try to sneak up behind him. Keeping his eyes on the group in front of him the teen strained his ears to hear the little bird's tell-tail signs of attack. But there was nothing. No sound at all, even the other Titans were silent. They were, however poised for something, an attack of some sort, if Red had to guess (which he never did, sometimes).

He turned slightly, so his back was to a wall as opposed to open for attack and glanced around warily. He knew the bird was here, he had seen him. And Robin wasn't one for hiding, he preferred a face-to-face fight, or so Red had gathered from all the previous fights. The four visible Titans all moved so they were in front of him, still silent. It was eerie, and Red found himself tensing in response to their stillness.

"Where's the kid?" Red asked, hoping to sound conversational. It didn't work. The dark girl smirked under her hood in response, but it was the cyborg who spoke.

"Why? You worried Red? Scared that Robin took some more of Batman's qualities? That he will sneak up behind you, or drop from the roof and kick your butt?" now the metal-man was smirking and it was starting to piss Red off, mostly because he was right. Not that Red would ever admit it, of course. He suddenly had a flash or inspiration as he ran the words through his mind. Glancing around subtly, he didn't want the others to know what he was up to, he found what he was looking for. About three feet to his left was an air duct. And in that small space was something yellow. Red smirked, and relaxed, something that immediately made the others look weary.

"Right, well this has been fun and all but I have to go. Places to see, people to do, things to steal. You know how it is, well probably not but _I_ know and that's what counts." He spun slightly on his heel and shot off a sticky red 'x' at Robins hiding place, sealing it effectively. The tweeny-weenies all gasped dramatically (which is kinda what he lives for, well not really but he enjoys it) and called out their leaders name, as if he was blasted over a cliff or something equally scary. Whatever, really Red didn't care _how _dramatic they were, as it allowed him to fire off more X's to trap them as well.

Red laughed and saluted the trapped Titans, calling out something snarky as he left. Or well he tried to at least. He so would have if wonder boy didn't butt in.

"Wait! Why go through so much trouble for someone else? Why steal at all?" and _damn_ if the boy didn't sound so confused and lost and small that Red just _had_ to answer him. Kinda.

"I need the money kid. My mom disappeared when I was young and left me an' my little sister with our abusive dad. When I was thirteen my dad killed my sister and I was placed in foster care. I hated it so I left. I spent years on the street learning to steal, but I stole from the wrong person when I was sixteen. The guy turned out to be some big time gang lord and in exchange for my life I have to steel for him. I only need a few more grand and I'm free. That's why I steel." Throughout this spiel the Titans face's, or some of them, became more and more sympathetic looking until they , or some of them, looked like they would cry. Or hug him. Ew.

Robin, who was still trapped in his little prison, made a noise before trying to talk.

"Red, if you need- I mean we could- maybe-" the whole thing was sweet and nice and Red completely ruined it when he burst out laughing.

"Oh God! You really-hahaha- you really _believed_ me? Haha kid, you are a riot! No I steal because it's fun kid that's all." As he teleported away Red's ears were filled with angry sputtering and shouts from his favorite little playmates. At home, examining the pretty gem once more Red grinned. 'Oh yes.' he thought 'this was a _good_ day.'


	2. Mint and Chocolate

_So I switched this chapter to number two from it's place as first chapter because I don't like it as much as the other, but still like it too much to delete it. Please, please review! It would make me very, very happy :)_

Mint and Chocolates

Robin sighed in complete exhaustion as he walked into his room. His cape fluttered to the ground and was quickly followed by green gloves and a black mask. Boots were kick off and aside to be put away at a later time and the sound from the belt hitting the desk it was thrown to left an echo in the otherwise silent room.

It was only when the boy wonder got to his bed did he notice them. On his bed sat a very fancy looking heart-shaped box with a red rose resting on top of it. Robin cautiously glanced around his room, which was arranged in a way that it was near impossible to hid in, before making his way towards the bed. The box was one you would see in an expensive chocolate store and the rose was a deep red color that looked almost too perfect to be real. He picked the rose up carefully, trying to avoid the thorns that still littered the beautiful flower. He examined the rose with caution; dealing with Ivy for so many years has made him, regretfully, jaded to flowers. Placing the flower aside for later analysis he studied the box. There was no discernable ticking coming from the box, and the only thing he could smell from it was the near irresistible scent of dark chocolate, his favorite.

He lifted the lid off with hesitant hands and put it down next to the flower, careful not to crush them. There were twelve pieces of chocolate forming a heart with an empty space that in the middle with a note. He picked the note up and looked it over. It was simple; a sketch of a robin in front of a red x. Robin's eyebrows drew down as did the corners of his lips.

A knock on the window alerted him to an unexpected presence. Red X sat at the window, perched on the sill very much like a robin himself. The thief cocked his head to the side, as if asking if Robin would let him in. Robin responded by narrowing his eyes, forgetting that they were unmasked. Red shrugged and flattened one palm against the window pane for a second before moving it away. The red x left there quickly expanded, leaving an X shaped hole in the glass which Red stepped through. He stared at his rival for a moment before removing his own mask, running a hand through shaggy blonde hair and allowing his hazel eyes to roam the room that he had seen multiple times, but was still impressed with.

Robin let out a sigh and picked up the suddenly remembered chocolates, popping one in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Red smirked and opened his arms in invitation, one that his boy wonder accepted. The older teen lowered his head slowly, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, one that turned passionate as two weeks of worry and tension poured from one to the other. When they pulled away, panting, Robin ran his tongue through his mouth, tasting the remnants of the mints that his secrete lover was so fond of. Their lips connected once more, both bodies relaxing in bliss.


	3. Life and why it sucks

_Ok I'm going to make updates regardless of reviews but I would really, really like one. So please somebody let me know what you think. Otherwise I'm just going to think I suck and should just give up. _

_Here is another story thing so let me know if you like it, or don't like it cause that works too, just as long as you give your opinion. _

_Life _

_and why it sucks_

Ok so he really didn't know what happened. Really one minute he was stealing some small priceless gems from the local rock museum, and the next he's in a battle with the Titans. Normally that wouldn't be cause for alarm, just another day on the job and all that. The big, mindboggling problem with the situation is that he's not fighting _against_ the super powered Girl Scout gang, but _with_ them! Red couldn't even remember why he decided this would be a good idea in the first place, or even why he hadn't turned on them yet.

The day had been going so good up until then to. He slept in, got a late breakfast from a local diner and skipped out on the bill (though he left a tip for the waitress, she was supermegafoxyawesomehot) picked a few businessmen's pockets (got three high-tech phone and about a hundred dollars from the wallets) had lunch at a deli, skipped out on that bill, hung around with some civilian friends, hung out with some criminal 'friends' then waited for dark to hit the museum. It was good, the best day he had all week.

_Now _he was involved in some fight against people he didn't like, and working with people he didn't like and making even more enemies then he already had. And really, the 'super-villain' society already thought he was too sympathetic to the Titans, now they were going to think he was choosing a side! He continued his inner-monologue of complaints and self-pity thinking that maybe he should just cut his losses and high-tail it out of there, but knowing that he couldn't.

It seemed that the some of the criminals decided that since they couldn't beat the Titans themselves they should form an Evil Anti-Titans Team (and seriously, that's what they introduced themselves as). They asked Red to join, he declined stating he didn't want to choose a side or work with losers, and now here he was doing just that. The thief vaguely heard the two teams trading really bad insults and making horrible puns and felt like screaming. Maybe he should try Steel City, or some unknown town without any heroes, it would make his life a lot easier that's for sure. Really, why didn't he think of that before?

Then Robin shouted out his name (or his stolen name, whatever) and as he moved he sighed, the reason hitting him like a ton of bricks. Robin was an idiot, that's why he couldn't leave. He was paranoid, too serious, judgmental, and boring. Red X had made it his personal goal to either loosen the kid up, or drive him insane, whichever came first. So he couldn't leave, and he couldn't just let the heroes get their collective asses kicked like they were before he got there either. So he was stuck with the team of do-gooders and helping them out whenever they got in over their heads. With two martial arts and tactical masters working together the fight ended relatively quickly. The bound criminals shouted at the unbound one as he stood with the good guys, off to the side with his arms crossed and waiting for Robin to give the command to take him out. He was disappointed, and surprised when the normally uptight teen just nodded his thanks and turned to go with his team.

Red frowned under his mask, not fully understanding what the 'head cheerleader' (and Red really needed to call him that sometime to see his reaction) was getting at. Apparently his team felt the same.

"Friend Robin, we are just letting the criminal known as Red X go? I thought that you want to see him in the cell of prison?" she looked so confused, head cocked to the side, green eyes wide and earnest. Red grimaced. Hot though she was it would be like dating a child, innocent and naïve. Gross.

The others voiced their objections and concerns, the green kid going so far as to poke Robin while pondering if he were a robot of some kind. Robin just waved them off, saying that he was tired from fighting crime all day yesterday and then all day today, and that Red would steal again and he would be caught then.

"Besides" Robin said smirking "I really want pizza, much more then I want to deal with X, so let's get some." Red sputtered angrily (he just got placed lower then pizza on Robin's list of important things)and said some insulting thing that shall not be repeated about using the pizza in a physically impossible way that turned Robin red and made the alien ask uncomfortable questions. And then he left. He left Red with a pouch of stolen gems (that he probably didn't know about) and a bunch of tied up villains who were all fortunately unconscious (he got tired of hearing their poorly made threats and insults) waiting for the police to pick them up, and Red was angry. He felt like he just got stood up for prom (not he went to his) or rejected for someone who was inferior to himself (not that _that_ ever happened either).

So he went home, angry and feeling hurt for some stupid, unknown reason. Oh well, at least he still has his pretty gems. Or had anyway, as he realized when he stuck a hand in the pouch only to pull out a bird-a-rang instead.

Yeah, life can go screw itself.


	4. Game Plans

_Alright new chapter so this one will be slash, so if you don't like it you can skip it._

Game plans

There is always a reason for every action. Sure it might not be the best reason, or the most lawful, but there was a reason none the less.

There was a reason he stole. It was a fun, easy way to get money. Plus he enjoyed the adrenaline rush he got from pulling off a successful job.

There was a reason he wore a mask. He _did_ have a life outside of being Red X, thief extraordinaire and only enemy to continually fight against the Titans and _win_. Plus the mask was pretty kickass.

There was even a reason why he flirted with the hot alien chick. It pissed Robin off and the madder he got the harder he fought, and those fights always proved to be entertaining.

So yes, he had a reason for doing everything he does, and he knew and accepted all of these reasons. Or he thought.

"Of all the stupid, irritating, ridiculous reasons… Why? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" The thief, who was currently pacing his apartment tugged uselessly at his hair and shouted at his ceiling, which proved to only piss off his neighbors. Ignoring the complaints that came his way the teen sat heavily on his couch, pouting (in a manly way, or course) and glared at nothing in particular.

Before his life changing revelation, the thief had been contemplating going out to steal something. Then he did the worst thing he could do; he thought about the why. He really didn't need to go out tonight, at the moment he had more precious stones and antique things that he could go inactive for a few years and still be living the high life (not that he would ever go inactive). So it wasn't money that he needed.

Then he thought it was for the rush, but realized that though he wanted a rush, it wasn't the kind he got from stealing but the kind he got from a good fight. That was easy to do; he could just go hang around a bar or go to the slums of the city and pick a fight with someone. But then he thought about it some more and realized that he didn't want to fight just anyone, but the Titans, or more specifically Robin.

But why? Why did he want to go out here and purposefully provoke his greatest rival, just to fight him? Maybe it was how they seemed to be evenly matched? Or maybe it was something else? He thought it over (something he told himself to limit, it got him in trouble), thought about how the teen hero would shout out his name, sounding determined and frustrated. He thought about how the younger teen fought, how graceful he moved, almost like he was dancing. How strong he was, despite his lean figure (though Red wasn't bulky in the least), how powerful his hits with that bow staff were…

Red abruptly snapped out of his musings when he felt his cheeks heat up, much to his horror. He hadn't blushed because of someone else since he went through puberty, and now his face felt like it was on fire.

This was horrible! Of all the reasons for him to do something, personal feelings never really entered the equation. Now he was second guessing himself, did he steal this and that for fun or to see his… crush? He couldn't go out there tonight, not like this. Hell, he couldn't go out there to steal ever again! He was going to have to move, change his appearance and his name and grow a mustache. He needed to…

"What am I thinking? I can't grow a mustache! It would look weird and take too long and it is seriously not what I should be worried about right now. First and for most I am talking to myself, not cool. Secondly, why should I be worried? I'm sexy and awesome and cool and totally better than some really hot alien chick that lives with him and works with him to fight crime and is a good friend of his—and now I'm depressed. Ok I need a battle plan. And markers. And paper and food and I really need to stop talking to myself…"

Half an hour alter the plan was done. Using a blank piece of paper he torn out of one of his textbooks and a magic marker he found under his couch, the thief out to steal a hero's heart planed out his ten step plan.

Step one was the easiest. Flirt heavily with the alien girl. Really lay it on her and when Robin interferes, as he undoubtedly will, joke about him being jealous. Do this for a few days or so until they all think he's interested in her.

Step two would be the funniest. Don't acknowledge the girl at all unless in combat with her. Don't speak or touch her unnecessarily. Do this for a day.

Step three will be the most difficult. Go inactive right after step two. A necessary part of the plan, they will still be pondering what he was playing at from the last confrontation and Robin will start to obsess with where the thief went to. That means his little Robbie-boy will be thinking of him, a lot.

Step four, his second favorite. Pull off a huge heist that will make the papers, one that might make international news if he could swing it. He would need to leave a marker; leaving no doubt as to whom it was that did whatever it is that he would do. That was easy though; he could just leave a shrunken at the scene, or allow a camera to catch him.

Step five, well that step will be amusing as hell to see. He would once more flirt, though this time it would be with Robin. It would have to be subtle flirting, something that could be taken in another way but would leave the boy wondering what he really meant. This would also be his longest step, maybe he would take a month to do this one, it depended on _when_ Robin picked up that his rival might be flirting with him. It shouldn't take terribly long however, as Robin is smart and obsessively observant.

Step six; he would have to be careful with this one. He would start to flirt more obviously with the boy. Let him know that Red was interested in him. He would have to be extremely careful that he didn't start this step to fast or lay it on to heavily lest he scared the boy off. He would also have to be careful to seem sincere so the paranoid hero didn't think he was trying to play with him.

Step seven would be the start of his _if_ steps. _If_ Robin started to show interest in him, he would start this step. If that happened then he would try to get him alone more. Have the boy chase him, as he would, by himself, which he would do if he were interested. Red would then try to initiate conversations with him, talk about food and views on the world. Things that couples on the first date would talk about. It might not work at first, but he would keep trying until it did.

Step eight makes him the most nervous. If all goes well with step seven he would ask Robin on a date. Once again this step might require multiple attempts and he would have to be careful. Robin might just be playing with him and try an ambush. So Red would have to make sure that if Robin is showing interest, that interest is real.

Step nine is his favorite. If the date goes well, and if he is sure that Robin is sincere with his own feelings, Red would ask him if Robin would like to be an actual couple. He would still have to be careful about the possibility that Robin is playing with him, so he would ask if Robin would take off his mask. Of course Red would remove his own mask and that won't happen until more trust is establish, but the removal of masks would help settle probably both teens' nerves.

Step ten… doesn't really exist. He just didn't want to end on an odd number, that's just awkward.

Right, so he could do this. He could totally do this and he would do it, in a few days.


	5. Working together beginning

_Ok so new chapter! This one is going to have continuations, otherwise it would be to long for a drabble._

_Lots of thanks to my Beta __**Cori Elizabeth**__ for the editing _

Working together;

The beginning

The room was completely white, with walls that seemed to go on forever. It was silent and completely bare, or would have been of not for the six confused and angry teens.

"Ok seriously, what the hell." Red deadpanned as he looked around the blank room. Robin gave him a dirty from across the room where he was checking the walls.

"No really, what the hell. How is it that I keep getting into these situations with you? I mean, it's bad enough that I'm trapped here with the Super Friends, but while I was on a job? Totally not cool." Red continued. This time he got five looks: four glares and one look of confusion.

"But we are the Titans, are we not? Have we had a name change?" the floating alien asked, swinging her gaze to her leader. Robin just sighed and took a break from glaring at the irritating thief to reassure his friend. "No, we are still the Titans, Star. Red X is just being annoying." Red frowned at that, feeling slightly insulted but ultimately decided to let it go.

After a few more minutes of the Titans trying to find a way out (and Red watching from the side), the group gave up.

"So we're trapped here, together, for an indefinite amount of time. Perfect." Raven eventually said, heavy sarcasm coating her words as she looked first to the thief then to her green teammate. Red frowned once more, already getting annoyed at the insults being flung his way.

Things were silent once more, no one really having anything to say, or if they did, refusing to say anything as to alienate themselves farther from the others, when a buzzing sound filled the room.

"Seriously?" Red had to ask when, after five minutes, the buzzing didn't seem to have any intention of going away. He stretched out more in his corner (the Titans keeping a good distance from him, as if he had a disease. Stay away! You might catch klepto!), snickering at his thoughts and ignoring the looks he got. Robin, after apparently deciding to ignore Red's drop to crazy, sighed in reluctant agreement. Beast Boy grunted something that sounded liked 'Dude' from behind his dark gag; his constant chattering had gotten on Raven's nerves- no surprise there. Cyborg, hearing the noise, smirked at his poor friend but made no move to help him when the green teen tried to tug the gag off. Starfire, seeing the fate that befell her friend from too much talking, got the hint and floated in a meditative poise next to the other girl. Robin opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off when a screen came down and the buzzing noise was replaced with a voice and a face, an unfortunately familiar one at that.

"Hello Titans! It is I, your greatest enemy, Control Freak! Bwahaha—oh, I seemed to have picked up a stray," the overweight, pimply man exclaimed, seemingly surprised. Red, ignoring the fact that this 'villain' just compared him to an orphaned puppy, scowled fiercely.

"What, really? You _didn't _mean to pick me up? I wasn't anywhere near the Titans! How do you manage to screw _that _up?" Oh yes, Red was angry. He was whisked away from an almost completed job, trapped in a room with people who wanted him in jail, and now found out that he _wasn't _meant to be there. Pissed didn't begin to cover it.

The other villain, seeming to sense he was in danger, hurriedly tried to explain.

"Well, the beam was locked on to target the Titans' heat signatures and the clothing they were wearing. That suit you're wearing seems to be giving out Robin's heat signature." Robin sighed.

"That's because when I made the suit, I designed a program to mask the heat signature. I had to program my own signature into the suit so the program knew what to mask." The boy wonder was looking down and to the left, as if ashamed. Red just looked astonished.

"So I'm wearing _your _heat signature? Why Robin, I didn't know you cared. Trying to stake a claim?" Red purred, moving so he was almost pressed up against the red faced leader.

"W-what? No! No no no! Get away, you stupid thief." Robin started backing up, face flushing and tripping over his words as he tried to gain some personal space back. Red simply smirked (not that anyone else knew) and eased up a bit. Control Freak, living up to his name, impatiently cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention.

"As I was saying, I have gathered you here to participate in my little experiment. You will be sent to a world of my making. Unfortunately, I can only send two at a time. Two of you five, er six, will have your consciousness… es… separated from your bodies, which will then travel to any world I make. So, who's first?" Unsurprisingly, no one volunteered for this little… outing. In fact, the group separated and moved back, staring wearily at the man on the screen. Control Freak just shrugged, obviously expecting such a response.

"Well, ok then. I'll just take…you and you!" the television- obsessed man shot a hand out to the left, apparently pushing some sort of button. The white room lit up to a blinding degree, preventing any of them from seeing what was happening. There were two shouts of panic before the room faded back to normal, leaving just four people and two unconscious bodies.

_***this is a line break***_

By the time the light faded from around the two misplaced teens, the novelty of being forcibly removed from their bodies and sucked into a vortex had mostly worn off.

"So…any idea of where we are Chuckles?" one teen said from where he was leaning against a large sunny yellow boulder. The other teen turned his head from the pink waterfall that was moving backwards in order to give the thief a bat-glare. Said thief felt a shiver run up his spine and looked away; the kid could be scary when he put his mind to it. The two continued their scrutiny of the strange world in which they found themselves, taking in the light purple sky, the multicolored ground, and the odd animals that seemed to just be random mixes of the animals from their Earth. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the sky fuzzed out, like a television with poor reception. A fuzzy red head came into view and some grumbling could be heard as the view became clearer and clearer. After some time, the screen snapped into perfect clarity, though they wished it hadn't.

Control Freak looked entirely too smug as he looked down from the sky, like some sort of demented god.

"Well well, not so tough now are you, Robin? And, uh, whoever you are. Now I have something very precious to you both, and no, Robin, it's not the other Titan dweebs." The camera moved to the side showing two very still bodies.

"Hey! That's me!" Red exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Very good, umm you. ("Red X!" the thief shouted in irritation, and was promptly ignored). Now then, as you can tell, you are separated from your bodies. Everything I do to them will reflect on_you_. Allow me to demonstrate." The slightly balding man pulled out a small pocket knife and slid it first against Red's still form and then Robin's. Immediately, the two felt a sharp pain and a cut formed where the knife had cut.

"So, here's the game. You will fight my monsters and navigate your way through my world. If you can find the portal that leads you to this world you will return to your bodies. If not, well, you'll be trapped here. Forever." The villain paused for a minute to laugh hysterically before he continued.

"I should tell you, time moves differently there. What will be days for you will be hours for us, so you have twelve hours (our time) to make it. Good luck!" Just like that he was gone, leaving the two prisoners in stunned silence.

"We should probably look for a shelter of some kind." Robin finally said. Red's head snapped up in surprise, he nearly had a heart attack at being addressed and—wait, did he just...

"Did you say 'we' Boy Wonder?" Red couldn't help but ask in surprise.

"Well, yeah. We would fare better against whatever monsters he set up for us if we work together. Plus if I don't keep an eye on you, you'll get into trouble. As a hero—"

"Aww Robbie! You're so valiant, wanting to keep me safe and close to you!" Red interrupted. He made a move as if he were going to hug the teen hero, but was interrupted by a loud 'crack', one that seemed to close for comfort. Immediately both masked teens snapped to attention, bodies sliding easily into position. The sight that greeted them was not one that was expected.


	6. Surviving The First Day

Part two of Working Together

Surviving the First Day

In front of the two boys was what appeared to be a squirrel, that is if a squirrel is over seven feet tall and had the lower half of a snake.

Large, rage filled red eyes studied the two visitors with the assessing gaze of one who is very, very hungry. Red X gulped and took a step back in nervousness (not that he was alone in that response) but stilled immediately when the creature's gaze sharpened and foamy drool dripped down its frightening maw.

"So… we gonna run kid, or what?" Red questioned, giving a side long glance to the teen hero. Truthfully he was going to run either way, but he would have to come back and save the kid if the Boy Wonder wanted to stay and that just seemed unnecessary. Robin took a moment to himself, giving the question some serious thought. Unfortunately (for him) the squirrel-snake hybrid made that decision for him.

With an almighty roar the creature lunged at the teens, mouth open, and large buck teeth more terrifying then cute and dripping with saliva. The sharp claws were poised for ripping through any flesh they could, though they wouldn't get the chance. The two boys skillfully leapt back, landing on a tree with golden fruit and silver leaves. Keeping one wary eye on the raging creature under him the thief pocketed some of the fruits (which looked like plums) and leaves (which were maple, if he remembered the Canadian flag right) all the while ignoring the disapproving stare Robin was giving him. It wasn't _technically_ stealing, the tree being out in the open and all so Red seriously couldn't see the problem with it.

Robin apparently decided that it wasn't the best time to argue with the thief because he simply turned his head to look for a way to escape the still crazed creature(Red used this time to pocket more fruit and leaves, he was never one to miss an opportunity).

"We need to come up with a plan." Robin started to say, Red was quick to interrupt him.

"To escape is what you mean though, right kid? 'Cause I don't know about you but I like my limbs attached." There were a few seconds of silence as Robin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"No. I mean we need a plan to defeat the thing. You heard what Control Freak said, we need to beat his creatures _and_ find the portal."

"I knew that." Red stated "I was just, ya know, hoping we could just run off and find the portal to get home and then kick his ass." Robin let out a quiet chuckle at that,

"You do realize his name is Control Freak right? There is no way we could do that. While we're here we play by his rules. There's no telling what he would do if we didn't. Now, we need to plan a way to defeat the creature. I was thinking-" Robin was abruptly interrupted by Red using his rotating X-blades to cut off a large tree branch that lay directly over the creature. The branch fell, and upon striking the creature in the head Red quipped

"That we knock it out and run? Cause that's what I was thinking." That said Red grabbed Robin's arm and leapt to another tree, dragging Robin behind him. The two hid in the thick branches of the completely black tree, the convenience of which set off red lights in the Bat trained teen's mind. Peeking out of the dark foliage, Robin allowed a scowl to form.

"That" Robin started "was _not_ what I had in mind I thought we agreed on a plan. What happened to that?" the teen demanded. Even though he could see them, the hero got the impression that Red was rolling his eyes when the oblique lenses focused on him.

"No _you_ wanted a plan." the older teen said, the mocking tone grating in Robins ears. "Besides, it worked didn't it?" Robin frowned, not wanting to admit that the thief was right, even though he was. Upon impact with the tree branch, the creature had turned into a large pile of grey goop, a strangely bland color in this bright colorful world.

The two teens jumped out of the tree, eyeing the nasty looking remains cautiously as they approached.

"What if it didn't work though?" Robin retorted, not willing to back down from this argument. There was absolutely no way that he was going to let Red get one up on him, ever. Red just let out a scoff, watching Robin take a small sample of the goop (no way was he getting any closer to that. It was disgusting)

"Right. At least my 'plan' was simple. Yours would have been unnecessary and long winded. You would have made everything too complicated and overly planned ou-"

"Overly planed? There is no such thing as overly planed! If anything your 'plan' was dangerously under planed! What if the creature had managed to move out of the way? Or what if it could climb? Or what if-"

"Kid that is way too many 'what ifs'. _None_ of that happened so why are you dwelling on it? You can't plan for everything, sometimes you need to be spontaneous."

"Being spontaneous can get you killed. I refuse to get killed due to _your_ lack of forethought!"

"What, you want me to plan out every detail of _my life_? You want me to shove a stick up my ass and start wearing traffic light colors as well?"

On the other side of the screen the four remaining titans watched with a growing sense of dread. There was no way Robin would survive this.

After hours of pointless arguing, during which it had gotten rather dark, the two trapped teens mutually, and silently, decided to find somewhere to sleep for the night. The silence that stretched between them was tense and awkward, though neither boy was willing to break first. So both angry and apologetic (it had been a long and difficult day, they could both admit to that) the two settled in a small clearing they found and fell into a restless half-sleep.

Sorry for the long wait. Exams are done so I'll have a lot of free time before next semester, hopefully I can upload some more chapters.


	7. In Case of Fire Prologue

Wow an update. I'm a terrible person and in no way deserve the reviews and favs and follows that I have gotten during my inactive years.

That being said I have absolutely no idea where I was going with the drabble set I was working on, so I'm scrapping it. Maybe I'll go back to it later but I'm not going to waste time trying to wrangle a forgotten idea back into fruition.

That being said, I will try to update semi-regularly. I'm out of high school now but I have work and college and various hospital stays so don't expect too much.

So now that all of that is out of the way, onto the next, enjoy.

_In Case of Fire_

_Date: 13 January 2014_

_Location: Upolu, South Pacific _

_Time: 0430_

Prologue

He walked quickly, keeping to the shadows and letting his eyes dart about to pick up any form of movement_ (just a cat, stupid animal)_. The man knew how ridiculous he was being, there was absolutely no way that he would be located here, on this small island _(middle of the goddamn ocean)_, in the South Pacific but he couldn't help it. The shadows shifted and swayed, the wind would pick up, making the debris on the ground come to life. He shuddered, dark thoughts entering his mind faster than he could banish them.

To his immense relief he realized that the inn, his inn was just around the corner and soon he could put this paranoia behind him. His footsteps echoed on the paved streets as he quickened his pace even more, almost jogging by this point, something he would berate himself for later after he got in his room. Turning the corner at a run _(when had he started to do that)_ he skidded to a sudden stop at the Piniki Inn and threw the door open, gaining a startled look from the owner Mrs. Mapu _(why was she up, was she waiting for him?) _to whom he quietly apologized to before making his way up to his room. Only when he turned the lock on his door did he finally relax, giving a self-deprecating laugh as he shed his light suit jacket and stepped out of his polished leather shoes.

It was only when he turned to the small kitchenette did he see the flash of steel and by then it was far too late. A single shot rang out in the night.

_Jump City, the next day…._

"And in other news another American was killed while vacationing outside of the United States. Doctor James Peterson, a leading researcher in human genetics. Doctor Peterson will be the twelfth American scientist to be shot while vacationing. Police have no new leads on possible suspects or anything that could link these scientists together. We now move to Central Park where Mike Powers is-" –click-

"Please Robin, if you could explain to me why these scientists are being killed in so many locations? I do not understand what is going on."

"I have no idea Star." The masked hero ran a hand through already disheveled hair. His sallow complexion and the exhausted droop to his shoulders spoke of many long nights attempting to pull clues from thin air and piece together this nightmare. It was a case that had gone on for too long already, a year of murders in the making with connections only just coming to light.

The Justice League _(Batman, don't lie to yourself Robin) _wanted the Team to take a look into what was happening since they were too busy to deal with it.

Robin sighed and pulled up the compiled facts of the case. So far there were twelve known victims, all accredited scientists who were at, or near, the top of their fields. If it wasn't for the League's interest no one would suspect a serial killer, different methods of killing and in so many different locations played to the illusion of random killings.

Other than the fact that all the victims were scientists there was no obvious connection in their professional life and only the fact they were on vacation out of country connected their private lives. Nothing was in any files that said they would know each other, only a few were in similar fields but none worked in the same facility, most didn't even live in the same part of the United States and two lived in England. There were both male and female victims of various ages, races... and now another innocent was dead.

'_The worst part,' _Robin thought glumly _'is that none of the information is new. All of it came from Batman.'_ The boy, now teen, wonder checked the time and gave another weary sigh, flicking off the monitors. It was way late and he was already dangerously tired. Hopefully more facts would crop up at the scene of the crime, before another life was lost.

_Elsewhere:_

"Your target is Dr. Normina Suzume. The file you were provided with has all the relevant information. Neutralize the target at all costs. Do _not_ fail."

"As you order, sir."


End file.
